clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Cannon/Home Village
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Cannons are great for point defense. Upgrade cannons to increase their firepower, but beware that your defensive turrets cannot shoot while being upgraded!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Cannon is a single target defense that deals moderate damage. **Cannons are both cheap and quick to upgrade at lower levels. **Cannons can shoot any ground units, such as Barbarians and Archers, but not any air units, such as Dragons and Balloons. **Starting from level 7, the Master Builder, if available, can gear up a Cannon to make it resemble a Double Cannon. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Cannons have a high rate of fire and a decent range, which makes them an ideal deterrent for Wall Breakers (which have extremely low health). **Cannons are very useful for keeping Giants from attacking other defenses. **You can defend Mortars and Wizard Towers by placing them within range of Cannons. **Make sure Cannons are placed within range of Air Defenses, because Cannons are unable to target air units (or at least in range of an or Wizard Tower which can also target air units). **Upgrade these structures and Mortars first at lower levels, as they are one of your main ground defenses. They are also the cheapest and most common defensive structure available, which makes them a good initial investment. **At Town Hall 5 (and maybe above), if two Cannons are placed near each other, it could be a great help as sometimes players mostly try to go for the s using Giants, which makes them shotguns thus killing Giants easily. **A Geared Up Cannon is highly effective against swarms of smaller troops due to its increased rate of fire and higher damage over time. *'Offensive Strategy' **Cannons are one of the few defensive units that cannot attack air units. This makes them easy pickings for Balloons, Dragons or Minions if they are not within range of Air Defenses, s, X-Bows (on ground and air mode), s, or Wizard Towers. **Cannons are only able to damage one unit at a time. This makes it very easy to overwhelm them with large groups of Archers or Barbarians. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Cannons undergo significant visual changes at levels 7, 10, 11, 12, 14 and 15. The Cannon barrel and support platform both increase in size at almost every level. ***When initially constructed, the Cannon consists of a short dark metal barrel mounted on a crude four-legged wooden platform. ***At level 2, the Cannon's base receives a wooden stabilizer tied to the legs with ropes. ***At level 3, the Cannon's leg stabilizer becomes stouter and the Cannon becomes larger. The base itself rotates 45 degrees within the 3x3 square (ostensibly to accommodate the later, larger upgrades of the Cannon). ***At level 4, the Cannon barrel receives two decorative latitudinal ridges, one midway along the barrel and one at the rear. The platform's leg stabilizer is removed in favor of a larger and stouter main support platform with much shorter legs. ***At level 5, the Cannon base's wooden legs are replaced with metal ones and its metal ring which it pivots on gets wider. ***At level 6, the Cannon base receives a pair of what appear to be metal clamps or straps on opposite sides of the platform to anchor the barrel more firmly to the rotational mount. The pivot it sits on is replace with metal as well. ***At level 7, the wooden base is discarded for a white stone or metal platform with four short brass-trimmed legs. The Cannon barrel's decorative center ridge is trimmed with a ring of brass. ***At level 8, the other decorative ridge around the rear of the barrel also receives brass trimming, as well as a pair of opposing brass straps or clamps securing it to the platform. ***At level 9, the Cannon receives a third brass-trimmed decorative ridge around the muzzle of the barrel, and two additional brass straps or clamps perpendicular to the first pair. The straps or clamps also receive a bolt on each end. ***At level 10, the Cannon barrel is entirely made of brass. The rear of the Cannon barrel receives triangular reinforcing plates, and the platform's legs become dark metal trimmed in brass with small spikes. The spikes are also gold and made of brass. ***At level 11, the Cannon barrel is transformed into black metal, and the base receives prominent black footings. ***At level 12, the Cannon is accented with a red ring around the barrel as well as red crystals on each corner of the base to act as the footing, similar to the level 4 X-Bow's base. The brass strap on the base receives a dark red band. The mouth of the Cannon changes from smooth to plated. ***At level 13, the Cannon's footing are now lined with brass. The outline of the plates at the back of the barrel turn to orange, and the brass strap on the base turn to a dark-gray metal. The barrel is now more sleek, and it is raised. The barrel looks a little shorter than the level 12. The barrel is lined with strips fastened with brass nails, and the base stone is now glowing red. ***At level 14, the Cannon's base becomes a white stone structure surrounding a lava pool, each corner has a cube with three golden spikes, there are some golden bars in the inner base. The Cannon itself levitates above the pool of lava. The plating on the sides of the barrel changes to a trapezoidal shape and the rectangle bars behind becomes brass, the orange outline cover it too. The hemisphere at the back of the Cannon is heat up to orange color. The barrel is a lot shorter than the level 13, the red ring is hotter, with the color of orange and the muzzle is more reflective and having a silvery color, the inner barrel glows in dim red. ***At level 15, the Cannon's barrel becomes octagonal shaped, with two metal bands around the front of the barrel held in place with golden bolts, with a small golden ring hanging from a fitting on each side. In between these two metal bands is a glowing lava-colored gap. The rear of the barrel is secured with metallic fittings, and the muzzle itself is much larger. The base gains some black stone pieces on the corners and golden bands on the sides. **The appearances of the cannonball changes with level, along with its size. ***When first constructed, the Cannon shoots small, light grey colour balls. ***At level 2, it shoots bigger balls. ***At level 4, the balls becomes even bigger and becomes darker. ***At level 6, it gains spikes around the ball. ***At level 7, the ball becomes bigger again. ***At level 8, the ball it shoots is now glowing. ***At level 10, the glow is hexagon patterned. ***At level 12, the cannonball it shoots is now a small fireball. ***At level 13, the fireball it shoots is now bigger . **Gearing up the Cannon adds an additional, identical barrel alongside the original one. Also, the ridges which surround Cannons (starting from level 7) get extended and appear to surround both the Cannons, which makes it appear as if one single cannon has divided itself into two. ---- *'Trivia' **You are required to build a Cannon during the tutorial. ***Cannons are the first defensive structure that a player builds at the start of their Clash of Clans adventure. **When viewing your village, the Cannons will appear to aim randomly about. However, they will always be (generally) aiming away from the Town Hall. If the Cannons (or the Town Hall) are moved, the Cannons will instantly orient themselves to point away from the Town Hall's new relative location. This remains true even when the Cannons are being upgraded (except that upgrading Cannons always instantaneously point directly away from the Town Hall with no random movement). **The Cannon is able to rotate in a full 360 degrees. **The Cannon's barrel expands slightly whenever it shoots. **The Cannon and the have 15 upgrade levels, the highest of any building in the game. ** As of the Air Sweeper update (see Version History), the level 1 Cannon's building time has been reduced from 1 minute to 10 seconds. **If the details of the Cannon are opened immediately after gearing up, it will display the dps as half that of a normal cannon instead of burst information. This is likely a bug and easily fixed by reloading the game. **The Cannon received another level, level 14, on 5/24/2016. **The Cannon received another level, level 15, on 6/26/2017. ru:Пушка/Основная деревня es:Cañón de:Kanone fr:Canon nl:Kanon hu:Cannon pl:Cannon zh:加農炮 Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Home Village